In the Eyes of an Admirer YoyoOC Oneshot
by Scarasite
Summary: A curious onlooker happens to be lucky enough to meet Yo-yo, a member of the GG's. She also gets lucky enough to befriend him, and lucky enough get more of a FEEL for him. A new twist to the fanfics of JSRF. PLEAAAASSSSEEEEE REVIEW!


The faint sound of a male's voice made its way into my room as I lay in bed reading. A very familiar voice. I slowly turned my body to face my window. There he was, in all of his glory. For the past couple of months, I'd seen this guy skating through, pulling off amazing stunts. Though they happen to displease the silly little pedestrians around him, it keeps me in complete awe. I watch the guy every time I hear his voice echoing in my bedroom. His voice speaking of, was a bit high pitched, but somehow it came out to me as extremely appealing. Not gonna lie, his physical features were as stunning as his tricking glory. The way his neon green hair layed on his head, the wonderfully unique sense of style he had, the boldness of his bright blue hoodie, and brown shorts, red sunglasses that perfectly fit his facial structure, then skates that shone gold. Before I could realize what I was doing, I had already pulled on my little black robe and slid on my little black slippers, and scampered outside to get a closer look at his simply put, sheer awesome skills. The wind whipped my long, black hair around, my soft green eyes watching him so intently. He grinded with such presicion... Jumped with such grace... My mind captured in fascination, I only just realized that he was skating right towards me. My eyes widen and I release a small "EEP!" and feel myself crash to the ground.

"Ow..." says my glory figure, who happens to be sprawled out on top me, whom is flattened like a pancake.

"Ecsoove meh..." I say, my mouth muffled by his chest. He slowly looks down and cocks up an eye brow.

"Yo... You didn't move. Everyone else sorta books it..." he says, stating the obvious. Slowly he stands to his feet. As for me, I just lay there completely dumbstruck. "Yo, you need help up?" he says extending out one of his gloved hands. I smile a little bit and reach out and fit my hand in his as he pulls me up. After doing that he starts to skate away. "No wait!" I shout as soon as I realized he was going. He stopped and turned back to face me who was now running over to him. "I have to ask you something..." I say panting lightly. For a moment he does nothing, but cock his head to the side. "What's your name?" he looks a bit taken back.

"Uh... Yo-yo... Why yuh ask?" His name was Yo-yo? Interesting name. I like it.

"Well... I just... Not to sound creepy or anything... but for the past month or so, I've kind of seen you skating... I just wanted to tell you, I think your really good..." I say shyly as I stare at the ground. When I finally get enough courage to look up, a smile forms on his face.

"Ha, thanks. I've been skatin' for a while. Broken about everything in me. Oh, and what's your name?" he asks me back, and I admit, I wasn't expecting that.

"Oh! I'm Natalia." I say with a blush and smile.

"That's a pretty name. Can I give you a nicky though?"

"I... Yeah. If you want to." I respond while little butterflies soar through out my stomach.

"Aight. Natalia, you are now Natorious." That made me smile.

"Haha. Is that even a word?" I ask, giggling to myself.

"Uh... no it ain't, but you know the point." he says and ruffles my hair. I blush as my head drops down.

"Well um... Do you want to uh... Have........... Pizza?" I ask, trying to keep him around because for some reason his presence just made me feel really happy. So, when he nods his head yes in response, my eyes light up. "Oh! Okay! Follow me! My house is this way!" I exclaim while jumping up and down pointing at my house. "See it! The blue one! SEE?!" I scream some more. He merely smirks and picks me up carrying me bridal style. HOLY CRAP! I can't believe this is happening to me HOLY WOW!!! I think to myself as he boost dashes to my place and sets me down. I smile up at him and open the door letting him in and closing it.

"Nice place you got here Natorious..." he says as he scratches his chin looking around at my little house which happened to be decorated with a fuck load of pink and neon green.

"Oh... Um... Thanks... Ha..." I say nervously before grabbing the phone and placing an order to Domino's for two small pepperoni pizzas and some cheesy bread. "So... Come this way I guess." I say as I start walking. Soon after he starts following me. We arrive in my room where I point to my bed so he can sit. "What would you like to do?"

"AH! DUDE YO! YOU GOT ANY HORROR MOVIES? I LOVE DEM THINGS!" Yo-yo shouts suddenly. I smile widely and nod my head. I quickly walk over to my movie case and begin searching. "Hmm... How about Silent Hill?" I ask grabbing the case.

"Mkay. Sounds good. Start it up doll face." He says and kicks off his skates and lays back against my pillows. I sigh and shake my head, putting in the DVD and going over to join Yo-yo in my bed. Right as I'm about to lay down, the doorbell rings indicating the pizza is here. I quickly run out and run back in to get my purse. "Aye, how much is it?" he asks me.

"20.00$..." He walks over and places a twenty in my hand.

"On me." He says looking me in the eyes. I blush and nod slowly and go out, paying the pizza guy and bringing in the boxes and few paper plates. Just in time. The movie was now starting.

We were now at the part of the movie where the lady was locked in the bathroom with the janitor. Did I mention I'm a scared little fuck when it comes to scary movies? Well let's just say I was screaming at the top of my lungs and hiding my head in Yo-yo's chest. Yo-yo found it hilarious though. He was laughing his ass off at me. "Awe... Are you scared Nattie?" he says and wraps his arms around me. I slowly look up at him, my eyes frightened. He smiles down at me and brushes my hair out of my face. For a second we just lay there looking into each others eyes, but then his head slowly bent down, and his lips pressed lightly to mine, making my heart stop and my eyes close. Not long after though, I started to kiss him back. He could feel my urgency I think because he then took a nice position right over top of my scared little body. As our lips continued to attack each others, our tongues began a battle of their own. My whole body seemed to melt under him as his gentle kisses began trailing down my cheek and to my neck. I gasp lightly as his teeth start biting down, his tongue flicking over the sensitive skin. I start to breathe heavier, my hands gripping his hoodie tightly. By now we had completely forgotten the movie. His jacket was now off on the floor as he began undoing my robe, both of us panting with desperation. Once he had it off, he began sucking on my collar bone, kissing a trail down to my pajama tank. He looks up at me as his hands tug my shirt. I nod slowly in approval and soon after my top is off and joining his hoodie on the ground. I hadn't been wearing a bra and so my breasts were already revealed. I look away with red cheeks. I had never been seen like this before. His hand slowly tilts my head back to look at him. Our eyes lock once again and suddenly our lips meet as if he were trying to assure me that everything was okay. His fingers trail down my chest and stomach, making goosebumps appear all over my body. When his lips attached to my very sensitive nipple, I physically shuddered with pleasure, his tongue massaging hardened tip. As he laid the rest of his body lay down over top of me, I could feel his erection pressing against my thigh through his pants. That mixed with the fact that he was touching me in all the right places, was making me slick and wet. I have never wanted a penis more in my life. To indicate to him discreetly that I happened to chance upon this urge, I lifted my hips against his. He seemed to get the message because he started kissing down my stomach then the closer he got to my panties, the more he began to pull them down, so by the time his lips got there, they too were on the floor. He decided teasing me was a wonderful idea being he started kissing my inner thighs before he finally allowed his tongue to flick lightly across my highly sensitized clit. I couldn't help but to moan lightly, his tongue working expertly to make me cum. It really didn't take long for that to happen either. Within the next minute I felt a sudden explosion of pleasure, feeling myself melt into Yo-yo's mouth. My body begins to quiver softly, my toes curling. He finally stops and looks up at me with a smile. I smile back at him, my legs shaking from the orgasm he had just given me. He at that point took off his pants and boxers in one swift movement, laying back on top of me, my lips connecting with his again. I could feel his erect tip pressed against my opening. "Do you want to Natalia?" He breathes into my ear, nibbling lightly on my ear lobe.

"Uh... Huh..." I breathe out as my hands run in through his hair. He slowly sits up and grabs himself, positioning himself against my entrance.

"You ready Nattie baby?" All I do is nod my head vigorously. He then smiles and slowly pushes his shaft into me. I gasp as his length and width fills me completely. He leans back down over my body and kisses my cheek. "Mmm... You feel like a virgin..." he whispers. When I nod he looks at me in shock. "Guess I should be careful with you then..." he whispers, and begins to pump his shaft in and out me slowly, a dull burning pain making me bote down on my bottom lip to keep from screaming. My arms slowly wrap around him as he glides in and out of me with such ease, making me moan lightly, muffled by his shoulder. The pain had by now faded away and turned into sheer pleasure. "You can go faster now... It doesn't hurt anymore... " I whisper slowly to him. At that he begins to pick up the pace, his shaft grinding over my G-spot with each movement. His soft moans against my ear drives me crazy, my hands tightening in his hair. I could feel myself getting ready to cum as he thrusted in and out me, my moans getting louder and louder the closer I got. A minute later, I screamed out his name, feeling myself go, myself contracting around his penis. This made him moan louder, slowing down a little bit. I allowed my hands to run slowly down his back that was coated in a thin film of sweat. Then a second later he whispers, "Natalia baby I'm gonna cum... Do you want me to pull out?" he asks me weakly. I shake my head no just in time. Just as my sentence ended, his groan into my neck made me pull him close to me, feeling his seed pulse into me, filling me to the very brim. He lays there on top of me, panting, his hands pushing my hair out of my face. After he smiles at me softly, he finally pulls himself out of me and collapses down beside me, pulling me into his chest, kissing the top of my head lightly. "Mmm... Natalia... Would you do me the honor of letting me be your boyfriend?" he asks me hopefully. I smile and nod.

"I'd love to be yours..." he kisses my lips lightly.

"We missed the movie..." he says with a light laugh.

"I think this was way better than any movie." I say and stroke his cheeks softly. The movie turns off and the screen turns black, so we are now just laying there in my bed, caressing each other. Not long after, we both fall asleep, a smile on our faces.


End file.
